


Kaijin

by Saamon_sama



Category: Naruto
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, F/M, I Don't Even Know, I Wrote This Instead of Sleeping, No Incest
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-06-25
Updated: 2016-06-25
Packaged: 2018-10-05 22:16:07
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,692
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10318196
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Saamon_sama/pseuds/Saamon_sama
Summary: He was Poseidon, capable of creating maelstroms with a single exhale. And he was supposed to be dead.





	

**Author's Note:**

> Disclaimer: Kisame died. Neji died. Naruto finally noticed Hinata romantically. Sasuke has a kid named Salad.
> 
> Warning: I've butchered everything. The byakugan sees colorful chakra (blasphemy!). Neji is alive too, that's how insane this is. Takes place after The Last. Yes. you read that right. How am I going to make this work? Hell if I know.

It Seems that in the End...

\---

Monster of the Hidden Mist, they called him.

It was how he had been referred to through whispers, in passing conversation. Monster, parents would tell their children, warning them to stay out of the dense morning and evening fogs, away from the sparkling shores. Monster, the last thought of any unlucky enough, fool enough, to think they could best him on land.

But that'd never been the right term.

Monster had never been his label. Kaijuu was monster. Kirigakure had honoured him the title of Kaijin, sea god.

Hoshigaki Kisame, Kirigakure no Kaijin. At the very least, that's what they'd decided to put him down as in the bingo books.

He was Poseidon, capable of creating maelstroms with a single exhale, in any environment, any climate. So powerful was he, so in control of the sheer endowment that so personified the magnitude of his existence (his existence that he'd questioned, but no one other than Uchiha Obito had known of it until his capture) that Kiri hunter nin had but one instruction to follow when encountering him.

Kill on sight.

Kill, because capture was a known impossibility. Kill, because running away was fruitless from a man who was just as fast as he was powerful. Kill, because to die by Hoshigaki Kisame's hands was truly an honorable way to go by Kiri-nin standards. His prowess with water release had even been compared to that of the Nidaime Hokage's, Tobirama Senju's, mastery of the element.

But that was all in the past.

Hoshigaki Kisame had taken his own life, had fed himself to the sharks that served him.

Naruto had told her himself, respect and awe in his voice as he described how the least human-looking man he'd ever met, had been the most humane man he'd ever met. This had been followed by his beautiful, blinding smile (that would never fail to get her to blush, she was sure) as he'd looked at her, chuckled, and sheepishly scratched the back of his head as he said, "Of course! No one's more humane than you are, Hinata-chan 'ttebayo."

She remembers looking over Shino's shoulder with Kiba when the three of them had gathered to read the bingo book Shino received upon reaching jounin rank. "The weak are meat. The strong, eat." had been the phrase listed as Hoshigaki's most spoken from his time as one of the Seven Swordsmen of the formerly known Bloody Mist. Hinata's own, more recent bingo book hadn't even held an entry for the man when she checked.

So, clearly the tailless bijuu was dead. The rest of the world believed so.

Why then was she seeing Poseidon himself sixteen kilometers southeast of her, steadily surfing toward shore from atop the ocean waves on, from what she could see, a shark summon? Hinata hadn't believed herself when she'd seen him at her twenty kilometer limit, but with every scan he'd appeared and now...

And really, who else had a reputation for shark summoning?

She halted her steps, staring beyond the Sancho village she and Uchiha Sasuke had only vacated a few hours prior.

She wonders how he had survived an open suicide.

Hinata had never seen Hoshigaki's chakra signature, but Neji had told her the chakra of the clone he'd seen was nigh equal to Naruto's when fused with the kyuubi, Kurama's. That is, if one were to invert the warm summer colors of Naruto's into that of a dark, winter twin, complete with all the colors of a supernova. Before the war, Naruto had only fifty percent of Kurama's chakra, enough to still be considered the strongest jinchuuriki. The man who had practically defeated Killer B if not for the arrival of the Raikage had not even been at full strength either.

Such a description was truly astounding to her. Because of the last war, she had had the honor of seeing the signatures of all the tailed bijuu. And as daunting and awe-inspiring as they all were, none had compared to Kurama's.

Shukaku's chakra had flowed like a heat wave, rust red and hazy and heavy.

Matatabi's form of blue fire hid nothing, the one bijuu who looked no different regardless if one had the byakugan or not.

Isobu's had been like the open ocean, blue, expansive, and lightly disturbed.

Son Gokū's had been vibrantly green, surprisingly, and rustled like a forest canopy.

Kokuō's had been, adorably enough, pink, and flowed like a great rushing river.

Saiken's had been an off-white blue, like her father's and Neji's eyes, and was thick and heavy like fog.

Chōmei's had been beautiful, vibrating like an Aburame swarm and shimmering in phases through every color imaginable. (Shino-kun and his father had been appreciative when she'd told them, once things had settled down.)

Gyūki's had been murky and slightly green and pulsated, like a glass of swamp water mixed with copious amounts of salt on a table shared with a beat box.

Kurama's was fire and lava and madness, burning yet cold when it was riddled with the blackness of hatred. But when controlled by Naruto, it was a gilded sun, golden bright, light and warm.

But then again, none could ever compare to the consequence that was the Jūbi. Black-red tar like clotted blood, rattling like a dying man's breath, slimy like disease in the lungs, the accumulation of all nine bijuu had been the worst of nightmares externalized.

However, Hinata had believed. Naruto prevailed, and the black tar of hatred had lifted from the nine tailed beasts.

And that man out there, if Hinata's eyes were to be believed, really did have a supernova-like signature that looked to be a negative photograph of Naruto's. Whereas finding Naruto was as easy as spotting a sunflower on the page of a book, this one was like finding azurite in a salt bed. It didn't belong, and so it stood out.

Also, this one was massive like an unchecked bijuu, whilst Naruto's was contained within an impeccable seal.

She noted her silent companion who had stopped a short distance ahead of her.

Of course, Uchiha Sasuke had an impressive signature as well, violet in comparison to her own amethyst. Though, his was gained through his own will just as Naruto's, whilst Hinata's was gifted from Ōtsutsuki Hamura (who she was apparently a direct descendent of through her mother's line, otherwise Toneri could very well have taken her father's eyes instead of Hanabi's). Otherwise, her own chakra signature would be the same sky blue color as every other normal shinobi.

Did that shark summon just- yes, yes it did just.

"What do you see." Her companion demanded in monotone, a question but not.

Oh, just a dead man and his somersaulting pet shark, nothing special or even remotely interesting.

"A... ghost, Sasuke-kun." Truly, the chakra was hidden impeccably, having the stationary two-dimensional quality that perfectly suppressed signatures are wont to have. She'd never have noticed even standing beside the man if it weren't for her bloodline limit.

"Hn."

She blinked at him. Neji's silent responses she could understand, but Sasuke's monosyllabic conversations were still alien to her. Then again, even Sakura still couldn't say for sure what went through Uchiha Sasuke's brain. Hinata decided to take a guess.

"Sixteen kilometers." He stared, exposed rinnegan glowing bright in her byakugan. (She wondered how far he could actually see with it.) With a turn, he continued their sedate pace.

"Leave them. The dead don't seek to be found."

"Hai."

"Until you see the village, continue tracking them with every scan."

"Of course." Veins receding, Hinata continued the trek to Kumogakure.

\----

"It will take you approximately four days to reach Kumogakure. These are peace times now, so I don't want you to rush yourself."

"Hai, Hokage-sama."

"You going is the greatest show of trust we have to give the Raikage. I can't thank you enough, Hinata-san." Returning his smile, she gave a slight bow.

"The pleasure is all mine, Hokage-sama." Humming, Kakashi steepled his fingers.

"Sasuke-kun will be joining you on your second day. I've given him the mission to ensure your safe arrival, although you will not need it."

"Hokage-sama...?"

"A secret between just the two of us, Hinata-chan."

"H-Hai."

"Relations between Kumo and Sasuke-kun are tense still since his battle against their hachibi jinchuuriki. Sasuke-kun has been shy to show himself, so I'm just nudging him to at least approach the village. That will be all, Hinata-san. Enjoy your trip!"

\----

Hinata hummed to herself, occasionally manipulating the water beneath her feet to entertain her. A hundred meters above her, Sasuke sat atop his hawk summon, its shadow sporadically shading her from the sun.

Despite having joined her yesterday, Sasuke's presence was so quiet that Hinata honestly felt no difference from if she had continued traveling on her own.

A few minutes later, the poof of the hawk leaving was followed by the small splish of Sasuke landing beside her. His tan tunic fell gracefully despite its ragged appearance. With a smile, she nodded at him.

"Good afternoon, Sasuke-kun." A glance, then he continued forward.

Now that was a response she understood! She held in a giggle.

"Hinata."

"Hai, Sasuke-kun?" He glanced again.

"What's so funny?"

"Ahh.." Should she tell him?

"..."

Oh, he really was curious. Alright then.

"You simply remind me of Neji-niisan." With that she clasped her hands, aimlessly staring at each sea stack they passed.

"...Location." Hinata outright grinned, but nonetheless obliged him as she activated her byakugan.

"He hasn't moved from the past few hours, I think he's resting."

"Hn." Again with the monosyllabic.

"...Thank you for accompanying me, Sasuke-kun." He didn't reply, and they continued on in silence for a few more hours. She contented herself with manipulating the water and humming whenever she felt like it. Occasionally she softly voiced out lyrics, but if Sasuke was annoyed he didn't say.

"Will you be staying?" He asked later.

She blinked, then shook her head in the negative.

They halted, and with a bite to his thumb Sasuke re-summoned his hawk.

"Three hours. I'll wait until you've completed your business before I leave, otherwise I'll walk in there and collect you myself," he said. And with a beat, he was gone. Hinata raised a hand to cover her smile. She really shouldn't be surprised by his kindness, he'd saved her father after all.

Although... Neji-niisan will be happy to hear Sasuke-san's rinnegan cannot see beyond eight hundred meters, she thought. Eight hundred meters, which had been Neji's own limit two years ago.

Soon the sea of clouds and sea stacks gave way to vertical canyons and the buildings built atop and around them. A lone figure stood at the shore, waiting. She was mildly surprised to see white hair instead of red. Upon reaching dry ground she was greeted by an ever-bored Darui, hands resting in the pockets of his black and white uniform as his water and lightening tattoos stood out proudly on his shoulders. His steady, low voice greeted her ears.

"Welcome to Kumogakure. Sorry it's so dull, it certainly doesn't compare to the green forests of your home. I'm your welcoming committee."

Hinata gave a polite bow. "N-no, Darui-san. I'm honored to be welcomed by the Raikage's apprentice."

He frowned, eyes flickering to her forehead. "So you know me. My sincerest apologies, but I can't say I remember you, Hyūga-san. Uchiha Sasuke, on the other hand, is a different matter. Forgive me, but because of C, I was under the impression that he was with you."

"Sasuke-kun does not wish to provoke any of you, so he is opting to stay away from the village."

He blinked. "... How dull. Then, If I can see your mission scroll, please."

"Of course." Removing the scroll from behind her waist pack, Hinata obliged him.

As he scanned the missive, Darui's eyes widened. Rolling the scroll closed, he bowed, not completely, but lower than her own initial bow in his show of respect. "I'm sorry, Hyūga-sama. I was dull. Please accept my sincerest apologies. We had expected a Branch member. To think it would be y-"

"P-please! Darui-san, please stand." She took a breath, clasping her hands she'd unintentionally raised, her smile somber. "Please. That time has passed, and we have been comrades ever since the war two years ago."

He straightened, hands now loose at his sides. "Hyūga-sama-"

"J-just Hinata, is fine," she said, voice earnest. Finally, Darui's expression relaxed, the slightest hint of admiration in his gaze.

"Hinata-sama, did you want to rest or refresh yourself before we continue? You've been traveling for four days after all, it must have been dull. Otherwise I have orders to bring you to where you will pick up... what is rightfully yours."

Anticipation and excitement rushed through her veins and Hinata found herself clutching the fabric above her heart. "Please," she breathed out, voice strong and steady to her own surprise. "I would like to continue."

\----

The room was sanitary and sterile, smelling strongly of disinfectant. Bleached walls surrounded her from all four sides. Laying on the table before her and still clothed in the traditional family yukata, Hinata could have sworn he was merely sleeping. With his clear forehead, she found herself wondering, how long has it been since Father last looked so young?

Darui spoke up. "Would you like to check on his eyes, Hi-"

"No." Hinata cut in. Glancing at her, Darui was surprised to see veins receding from her temples. "They're in there. Thank you." She placed a hand on the body's arm, and Darui found himself looking away from a scene and moment he had no right to intrude on. Moments later, Darui heard the poof of a containment seal and he turned to see her rolling up a scroll, table now empty. He didn't doubt where her father's body had disappeared to. She'd completed her mission.

"Sorry, but we'll have to report to the boss now."

"Hai." She nodded, face hidden by indigo locks.

\----

Gritting his teeth, A looked away from the scroll Darui had handed him and back to the Hyūga kunoichi.

"To think," he growled out, "That if Zurui had succeeded in kidnapping you sixteen years ago, we would all be dead last month." At her lack of reaction, he continued. "Or without a moon, at the very least."

"We wouldn't have died." A's eyes flickered to his blonde bodyguard. "The loss of a few Konoha dogs is nothing when all of society hangs in the balance."

"C. That was dull of you," Darui reprimanded, though his tone was just as impassive as C's expression. A looked back at the female, gouging her reaction.

Hinata didn't bite. Evenly, she replied, "You have mine and Hokage-sama's gratitude, Raikage-sama, for not blowing up the moon while my friends and I were on it."

"... You're welcome." He replied, after a beat. "I'm assuming you will be returning straight home, if you being here in my office this immediately says anything."

Suddenly, her unearthly eyes that was her family trait shimmered like sunlight in water. "Yes," she said with a gentle smile. "My family has missed him. I wish to bring him home as soon as possible."

In the face of such a show of weakness, A found himself grinding his teeth. Reaching into a drawer, he tossed her a small scroll. "Our promise that we will not seek to capture another member of your family again, per the peace treaty. As well as all information about the byakugan we could gather from the body." He grinned humorlessly. "Or lack thereof."

She shut her eyes and bowed, simultaneously stowing away the scroll to the pack beneath her hair. "Thank you very much, Raikage-sama. If that is all, I will take my leave."

"...Very well."

One hundred seventy nine seconds after she'd closed the door with a quiet snap, A smashed his desk with a fist charged in lightning.

"R-Raikage-sama!?"

Tears leaked from his eyes as he seethed, "We took her father from her... and all she does is smile as if she has been gifted the moon!"

\----

Sasuke directed his hawk northwest upon confirming Hinata had safely left the village, beginning a fast sprint the moment she'd left its borders and hit water again. Curiosity nagged him to turn around and go see who it was the Hyūga princess had seen hours before with that ridiculous range she had.

But pride overruled, and he couldn't bother himself to really care.

\----

Nearly a day after she'd left the borders of Kumogakure, Hinata was moving at the same pace she had settled into once she'd left the village border. It had taken her four days to reach the village hidden in the clouds and she had promised herself she'd return back to her home hidden in the leaves in half that time. She owed at least that much to her uncle. And her father hadn't shown it, but his hinting at Neji's arrival time from his own mission gave away that he too, wished for Hinata to return as soon as possible.

She would. Of course she would.

At her current pace, she knew she could make it back in record time if she only breaked for a few hours rest once. Record time for herself, at least. She didn't have the option of teleporting like Naruto or Sasuke, nor did she have any means of transportation via animal summon. Going at Lee's breakneck speed would only drain her in seconds, so her pace on her feet it was.

Neji, beloved overprotective half-brother that he was, would still surely be unhappy with her if he knew how she was exerting herself. But she was doing this for him, and he had no say in the matter.

Later, Hinata would curse at herself for failing to remember to scan her surroundings. If she had bothered to activate her byakugan, she would have noticed the two large suppressed chakra signatures closing in on her position.

Just as she neared the border between Cloud and Bear country, (she intended to cut across the bay straight into Whirlpool where she'd told herself to spend the night,) Hinata found herself winded and airborne. She reflexively jyuukened some large object that attempted to wrap itself around her, as the trees beside her exploded in a shower of splinters. Eyes closed to avoid the debris raining down on her, she activated her byakugan only to halt her defensive posturing and relax when she landed on solid ground. Meeting her transformed stare, was the grinning man she'd spotted nearly a day before. Confusion was evident in her expression.

"FOOL, YA FOOL! WHY'D YOU RELAX YO STACKS? DON'T YOU SEE THE DANGER YOU'RE IN, OH YEAH?"

Without turning, she responded to the man behind her whose now unmasked chakra pulsed to an unheard beat. "I am able to recognize a situation I cannot escape through force, Killer B-san."

"HEY YO! ...What are you talking about?"

Incredulously, Hinata snapped her head to the dark man behind her, (though her clear sight of him wasn't affected either way,) body following until she stood perpendicular to both men. His right arm was still transformed into the tentacle that had attempted to wrap around her.

Positioned between the two men, (one sporting a massive signature that nearly obscured the side of her vision and the other housing the second strongest bijuu in existence,) Hinata couldn't help but lament how diminutive and pathetic her own chakra reserves looked and were in comparison.

Hoshigaki Kisame chuckled, reading something in the situation she found herself in, and finding it humorous. The voice that soon followed surprised her. She had expected a voice similar to the ninken Kuromaru's, or Kurama's, something deep and malignant, befitting of a predator beast. She'd expected a voice that growled and rumbled.

Instead, his voice was smooth, yet raspy. A contradiction. It was still deep, but nowhere near the bass of Shino's own voice. It was condescending and made her think of haughty educators.

"You practically attacked her with that disgusting arm of yours, you stupid beast." He looked back to Hinata, glancing at the forehead protector tied around her neck. "I'm assuming this stupid octopus is still buddy buddy with the kyuubi jinchuuriki, if I'm to read your confusion correctly."

"He may be the kyuubi, and I am B, but he has a name, yeah! So call him Na-ru-to!"

Not knowing what else to do, Hinata nodded. Killer B faltered, (Shocked that he'd been ignored, or shocked that she agreed to Kisame's conjecture, she couldn't be sure.) arm morphing back into a natural human appendage as the hachibi's murky chakra receded and was replaced with normal sky blue.

Kisame grinned triumphantly. "I knew it!" Pointing a finger to the hachibi container, he gleefully stated, "You still think like a beast, you beast."

"And you still have surprisingly cute eyes, for seafood that's supposed to be rotten and dead. Boo-yah!" B rapped.

"Have you really nothing better to say?" Kisame grimaced mildly, before returning his gaze to Hinata.

She stared back, unsure of what to do when confronted with the company of a man who supposedly committed gruesome suicide and the man who was almost captured by the one who, supposedly, committed suicide.

Why are you standing before me, oh mighty Poseidon?

With a quirk of his lips, the man whose enormous chakra signature was still two-dimensionally suppressed spoke.

"My apologies, Byakugan no hime. I have yet to introduce myself." He smirked. "Do you know who I am?"

Really? This was the man who had once held a page in the bingo books top ten most dangerous rogue shinobi to encounter, (He'd in fact held a place in top five!) And he was asking her if she kne-

Wait. He'd referred to her as the Byakugan Princess.

How did he know?

Hinata's byakugan withdrew in her complete surprise. Instantly her world reverted back from a translucent monochromatic playing field to the bold, colorful shades of reality. "Hoshigaki Kisame, Kirigakure no Kaijin." She paused, noting his seemingly pleased expression. "What business do you and Killer B-san have with me?"

**Author's Note:**

> Hello! Thank you for reading!
> 
> In my headcannon: Hyūga eyes all range in nearly-white pastel colors of the palest possible rainbow until the Byakugan is activated, wherein they turn hauntingly paper-white. The only Hyūgas that have that lavender tint to their eyes are Hinata and Hanabi, inherited from their mother. And I imagine Hinata's are noticeably more pigmented, due to a genetic mutation, which is what makes her eyes look so much more open than her family's.
> 
> What am I envisioning when I say stationary, two-dimensional chakra? Have you seen stop-motion paper animation? Yeah, that's what I mean.
> 
> The myths of the Greek gods exist in Naruto-verse!? For this fic, yes they do. If Santa can, then so can they.


End file.
